Fifty Songs To Sing
by Detective Thief
Summary: Fifty songs, fifty situations. Canon pairings, as well as mentioned crushes. Japanese names.


_disclaimer: i don't own detective conan. or this song._

**it fits ayumi i thought.**

**so i'm writing this.**

_**

* * *

**_

Song One- I'd Lie, By Taylor Swift

_**i don't think that passenger seat**_

_**has ever looked this good to me**_

It was dark, and Ayumi had always kind of hated walking at night.

It made her feel unsafe.

Even now when she was graduated from highschool.

The light of some headlights lit her up from behind.

A car slid up beside her.

Ayumi felt her eyes stretch wide in surprise.

It was Edogawa Conan.

Her former classmate, and a good friend.

He gave her a crooked grin.

"Hey, do you want a ride?" He asked.

"S..sure." Ayumi muttered.

A blush creeped across her face.

_**he tells me about his night**_

_**and i count the colors in his eyes**_

"What were you up too?" She couldn't help but ask.

His eyes lit up.

She loved seeing them do that.

She knew, instantly, that he had stumbled on a case.

Though she only half listened to him as he spoke, she could tell you every word he said.

A woman had discovered her husband was cheating.

She had beat him to death with a vase.

_**he'll never fall in love he swears**_

_**as he runs his fingers through his hair**_

_**i'm laughing cause i hope he's wrong**_

"I'll never fall in love." He said, but there was sadness in his eyes.

As if it already happened.

And somehow didn't work out for him.

Ayumi tried to cover up that sadness.

She wanted his eyes to light up again.

So she laughed, and he gave her his half-smile.

The one that made her stomach do somersaults.

_**and i don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**he tells a joke, i fake a smile**_

_**but i know all his favorite songs**_

Ayumi knew Conan better than any of her friends.

That his favorite book was _The Sign of Four._

That he could play violin.

That he liked wearing old fashioned clothing.

Because he liked things like that.

She knew he had been in love with Ran-oneesan.

And that watching her marry Araide-sensei had nearly killed him.

She knew that he had a special relationship with Ai.

That for some reason those two understood each other.

It was on a different level than everyone else.

She knew that he was smarter than he let on.

She knew that he loved Kogoro-ojisan like a second father.

_**and i could tell you, his favorite colors green**_

_**he loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**his sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**and if you asked me if i love him**_

_**i'd lie**_

She'd managed to memorize him.

Over the ten years she spent with him.

Who could blame her though?

After all...he was a genius.

Smart.

Funny.

Brave.

Oh, he was brave.

Braver than any person she knew.

He smiled at her.

Caught her staring.

"Ah-le? Is there something on my face?"

_**he looks around the room**_

_**innocently overlooks the truth**_

_**shouldn't a light go on?**_

_**doesn't he know**_

_**that i've had him memorized so long**_

She blushed.

Shook her head.

No, there wasn't something on his face.

He was perfect.

He always had been.

Even his being tone-deaf fit him.

_**he see's everything black and white**_

_**never let anybody see him cry**_

_**i don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

She knew he hurt.

A lot.

Something bad had happened to Edogawa Conan.

Ran broke his heart.

But she couldn't be blamed for that, of course.

Still.

Still.

_**i could tell you**_

_**his favorite colors green**_

_**he loves to argue**_

_**born on the seventeenth**_

_**his sister's beautiful**_

_**he has his father's eyes**_

_**and if you asked me if i love him**_

_**i'd lie**_

"Ayumi." Conan said.

"Eh?" She started.

She'd been thinking so hard.

He smiled at her.

Her heart hammered.

"You're house." He said, arching an eyebrow over the rim of his glasses.

She blushed.

How embarassing.

She waved as she got out of the car.

_**he stands there then walks away**_

_**my god if i could only say**_

_**i'm holding every breath for you**_

"Take care." He said.

Just like that.

As if it didn't do all sorts of things to her heart.

But she'd never tell him that.

She only smiled.

Waved.

Wished.

_**he'd never tell you**_

_**but he can play guitar**_

_**i think he can see though**_

_**everything but my heart**_

_**first thought when i wake up**_

_**is my god he's beautiful**_

_**so i put on my make-up **_

_**and pray for a miracle**_

So many things other's didn't realize.

That he was the replacement for Ran's missing detective.

That he loved cats.

That he loved dogs as well.

_**yes i could tell you**_

_**his favorite colors green**_

_**he loves to argue**_

_**oh and it kills me**_

_**his sister's beautiful**_

_**he has his father's eyes**_

_**and if you asked me if i love him**_

_**if you ask me if i love him**_

_**i'd lie**_

It was a doomed love.

She knew that.

Because he loved Ran-oneesan.

Even with Araide there.

He always would.

She knew that.

Just like she knew everything else about him.

* * *

_**i appreciate reviews.**_

**_thank you._**


End file.
